Out Of Context
by The Perfect Oxymoron
Summary: That wasn't just a comment. Nothing is ever 'just a comment' with you." -- A OneShot with Edward and Bella about how easy a few simple words can be taken out of context. And how sometimes an answer is all that is needed regardless of what it is.


**_I just threw this together with a bit of inspiration._**

**_Background: Edward and Bella were once lovers. First loves specifically. Their relationship was rocky. Contantly ending and in the end, drugs, alcohol and infidelity took over Edwards life forcing the two to carry on their own seperate ways. Despite the way things ended they still keep in contact and have a unique is still a bond and connection between them that they can't ignore but also can't act on because she is now with another._**

**_This is just a one shot of how a few simple words can be taken out of context._**

* * *

"I stumbled across a song today. The lyrics describe us perfectly." I say remembering the sentiment I felt behind the lyrics to the song.

"Yeah? Too bad you married him." he retorts.

I stand and turn look at him stunned for a second and raise my brows. Did I just hear that correctly? That was not the response I was expecting. Far from it. In fact his remark kind of hurt.

Edward looks back "What?" he questions, getting up himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him. Did he mean it in a regretful or spiteful way?

"Whatever you want it to mean. It was just a comment." he shrugs nonchalantly.

But I know him better than that. I know there is a reason he said that even if he won't tell me. "That wasn't just a comment. Nothing is ever 'just a comment' with you. Whether it was a dick head remark or whatever. Because that's what I took it as. If you'd like to clear up my assumption then that's fine but I'm going to drop it because I'd like to avoid a pointless altercation." I watch him for a moment then mumble "Next time I'll just keep everything to myself." as the patterns in the carpet become very interesting.

Edward sighs heavily and I raise my eyes back up to him, "Am I wrong?" I question. All I need is a simple yes or no to sate my curiosity and end this conversation.

"I was just talking, but take it as you will, since you want to assume it's a 'dick head' comment" he responds. I can tell by that response the 'dick head' comment doesn't sit well with him. This irritates me more. Why can't he just tell me?

"That remark could be taken a few different ways and I don't know how to take it. I don't know whether to take it as regretful or spiteful. Only you can clear that up for me." I rest my hands on my hips waiting for his answer.

"Oh, please Bella, do tell me all the ways you can take it," he says mocking me and I would like nothing more than to leave a hand print across his cheek right now, "because I'm pretty sure it was just a comment, just like most everything I say."

"There is always meaning behind everything anyone says. Always a reason why you would say what you do." I counter.

"Oh oh! Like _sorry_" he puts air quotes around the word 'sorry' as he says it, "people ALWAYS mean that; never just _say_ it." his words are heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Fuck 'sorry' and fuck other people." I almost yell, throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "Are you telling me that some or what you say has no meaning behind it? Just 'there' to fill a gap?" I step towards him poking his chest with my finger, "Because let me tell you something, I mean everything I say. There is a reason behind everything I say. If there wasn't it would be pretty pointless me talking, wouldn't it?"

Before he can respond I ask, "Is there anything that you have ever said to me that has had no meaning behind it?" daring him to say yes.

His response it to smile at me and take my head in his hands and kissing my forehead gently. "Now you're just taking things out of context"

I pull away and take a step back. "How am I supposed to take it when you're dancing around the answers?"

He steps forward, closing the gap that I just created between us. "I hate to break this to you.. But since the first time I met you, I've had a little secret.." He leans in close and whispers in my ear, "I can't dance."

Despite myself I find myself smiling. "You're such a douche, Edward." I say as I shove him backwards playfully.

He chuckles and grabs my hands pulling me close to him, his right hand resting on the small of my back. He dips me back and pulls me up slowly.

I pull myself away from him again. "You're trying to change the subject." I accuse.

He takes another step towards me. "You take two steps forward, I take two steps back."

"Me saying what I said is me talking. Regardless of 'meaning'." He watches me intently as he talks. "As far as 'sorry'.. Well that was an example of a word that is often meaningless, disproving your 'everything is said for a reason' theory." He takes my face in his hands and looks in to my eyes "And as far as the end of it.. I care about you and you know it."

I accept his words but I'm like a pit bull with a bone. I won't let go until I get my answer. I need an answer. I deserve an answer. And he won't give it to me. "In which way did you mean that remark?"

Edward sighs once again and sits down leaving my question unanswered. I can tell he will not budge on this subject and it irks me that he cannot just say it. It would save us both a lot of grief.

"Why won't you tell me?" I am almost reduced to begging as I fall to my knees and grab a hold of his hands that are resting on his legs. I carry on, "Because to me, that's like me saying to you 'too bad drugs and alcohol were higher on your priorities than me'." he flinches at that remark. That is how I intended him to react. I pause for a second then finish where I'm going with this.

"Because to me that was an uncalled for hurtful remark. And that's how I took it. And I want to know if that's really how you meant it." I'm met with silence and at that point, I'm done. "Actually never mind, I'm not sure I want to know." I mumble rubbing my face with the palms of my hands.

Without looking up he responds, "Well if that's the case, can you leave me alone for a while?"

I look up at the ceiling and take a deep breath, "As you wish." I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. Just before the door clicks shut I hear a quiet 'thank you'.

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. =)_**

**_Oh and encase you're wondering the two songs that I had in my head when I wrote this are:_**

**_Ben Harper - Walk Away_**

**_ Jeffrey Gaines - In Your Eyes_**


End file.
